A New Beginning
by Arbys23
Summary: After being shot with the killing curse in the forbidden forest Harry has a choice to make. Should he return to the forbidden forest? Should he take the train an move on to the after life? Those really are his only two choices right! Or does he have another?
1. A New Beginning

A New Beginning

 _Harry stood up, looking around. Was he in some big room of requirement? He looked around briefly to see that Albus Dumbledore was walking toward him._

"Hello Harry!"

"Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here? What is going on?"

"Oh my dear boy! It seems you have made it to the crossing! The place between life and death!"

Harry heard a strong whimper coming from somewhere behind him. He turned abruptly to find the source of the awful noise. There, in the corner, was what looked like a small naked child. It was curled up on the ground, its skin raw, rough, and hideous, yet more than a little frightening to young Harry.

"What is that Professor?"

"That, my dear boy, is the Horcrux that once lived inside you. It is a small piece of Lord Voldemort's soul. When the curse hit you, Harry, that small piece of Lord Voldemort's soul died off. You on the other hand have a choice as to what will happen to you next."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean that you can choose to board the train." Harry looked in the direction Professor Dumbledore was pointing. For the first time he could see a train that looked precisely like the Hogwarts Express. For the first time he realized that this place looked remarkably like the Kings Cross Station.

Professor Dumbledore continued on his speech oblivious to what Harry must be thinking.

"Should you board the train it will take you to the afterlife. You may choose to go back to the forbidden forest to where Voldemort struck you down with an Aveda Kedavra. It is your choice Harry! Do you know what it is you would like to do?"

A sudden thought crossed Harry's mind. Maybe it had something to do with an inner fear of dying. Maybe it was a fear of having to wake up in the forbidden forest surrounded by Voldemort, and a sea of his most avid followers. Or maybe it was just the great and powerful longing to see those he cared about. Those who had lost their own lives in this vicious war. To see them alive, well, and healthy again was all he really even wanted. The longing he felt for Fred, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Sirius, Cedric, his parents, and so many others was almost too great to bare. Surely it couldn't hurt to at least ask, he thought!

"Professor, are we not currently out of time?"

"What do you mean, my dear boy?"

"What I mean is, do I have to go back into the forbidden forest? Do I have to go back to the same place and time that I left? Would it be possible for me to go back to a time before so many people died and try and keep some of the horrible things from happening?"Harry noticed the great big grin that suddenly spread across professor Dumbledore's face.

"It's certainly possible, my dear boy!" However, you must be very careful. There is a very real danger that by doing so you could only make things worse. "

"I think I understand professor, but I must try." Harry stated.

"Alright then Harry! Here is what you most do! Think hard about the time period you would like to go! No matter where you end up you will still retain your 17 year old mind, and have all the knowledge of what you have learned up to this point. However, you will have the body you had at the date and time that you choose to go back to.

Harry thought hard. He wanted nothing more than to see his parents again! To celebrate a birthday with them. To protect them from Lord Voldemort in the same way that they had managed to protect him. With anymore conscience thought on Harry's part there was a puff of smoke and Harry was gone.

"I see the boy found my memories and got himself killed on account of it."

Professor Dumbledore heard the snarky voice of the potions professor coming from right behind him.

"Oh Severus I was expecting to see you a while ago. Where have you been?"

"Good question Professor. As this is the first time I have ever died before I can't rightly tell you where I've been."

"Fair enough!" Professor Dumbledore replied. "I take it Potter went to join his parents in death now." Professor Snape inquired. An edge of disappointment sounding through his voice.

"No my dear boy! I believe Mr. Potter has actually entered the body of his younger self! His very first birthday I believe."

"What?" Professor Snape's mouth seemed to open in complete astonishment.

"Yes my boy! Honestly, I think it might be prudent if you joined him." Professor Dumbledore said.

"And why would I do such a thing?" Snape replied.

"Because young Harry is in the body of his younger self. He will have a very hard time changing the things he wishes to change for the better. If you were to join him however, you would be able to protect him. You would be in the perfect position to ensure that everyone remain safe." Professor Dumbledore seemed to put special emphasis on the word everyone.

Although he could not quite understand what was being said Professor Dumbledore thought he heard Severus grumble underneath his breath.

"Fine! But after this I am through with trying to protect the Potter brat." With that Professor Dumbledore saw another puff of smoke and Severus Snape was no more."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry opened his eyes to see the bright rays of morning light shining through the window beside him. He looked around him slightly confused. On every side of him he could see wooden bars. Was he in prison? No! No! definitely not prison. He bounced his little chubby legs up and down on the soft mattress. A mattress! That was what it was. He was in a caged bed. No! Not just a caged bed but a crib. He looked down at his body. He was clearly wearing a nappy as well. 'Oh my,' He thought to himself. 'Am I a baby?' Suddenly, he recalled what Professor Dumbledore had said to him while he was in the mythical King's Cross station. He had said that whatever time period he might return to he would be the age he had been during that particular time.

Then Harry recalled how he wished to be able to celebrate a birthday with his parents. 'Is that where I am now?" "Could it possibly be my first birthday?' Harry really didn't know! He wasn't really even sure what to do. Part of him really wanted to meet his parents yet another part of him was deftly afraid to do so. What if his dad hadn't grown up the way that Sirius had said? He recalled again the moment he saw his parents before he had walked into the forbidden forest. They hadn't seemed so bad then! Maybe he really did have nothing to worry about. Suddenly, he heard girlish laughter coming from just outside the bedroom door.

Then Harry recalled how he wished to be able to celebrate a birthday with his parents. 'Is that where I am now?" "Could it possibly be my first birthday?' Harry really didn't know! He wasn't really even sure what to do. Part of him really wanted to meet his parents yet another part of him was deftly afraid to do so. What if his dad hadn't grown up the way that Sirius had said? He recalled again the moment he saw his parents before he had walked into the forbidden forest. They hadn't seemed so bad then! Maybe he really did have nothing to worry about. Suddenly, he heard girlish laughter coming from just outside the bedroom door.

bedroom Doorknob turn. His body froze with anticipation. He was about ready to meet his mother for the first time. A Lily Potter that wasn't a ghost-like figure. Not one that was just an image in a mirror, or a picture in his picture frame. This was a mother he would be able to touch. As exciting as the idea was he also found it somewhat terrifying. Harry's eyes grew wide as the door opened up.

"Well hello birthday boy! I was hoping you might be awake! Are you ready for your first ever slice of birthday cake?"

Harry tried to say something but unfortunately he could not seem to form the proper words. Or, any words for that matter all that seemed to come out of his mouth was the word Mama along with a bunch of gibberish. It was so frustrating! Harry could feel tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Before he knew it he was letting out a long strangulated cry.

"Oh sweetheart what's wrong? There is no need to get upset. We are going to have the most incredible day today! You will see! Now let's get this nappy changed shall we!" Harry's eyes grew wide at the thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Severus Snape awoke with a groan. He quickly surveyed his immediate surroundings. What is going on? He thought. The very last thing Severus could remember was Nagini's fangs clinging tightly to his neck. He remembered falling and bleeding profusely on the floor of the shrieking shack. Why wasn't he dead? He couldn't quite recall how he had managed to get to his home at Spinner's End.

Snape got up out of his bed and proceeded with his normal routine. If only he could find something to jog his memory. He quickly dressed himself in a black T-Shirt and blue jeans. Severus never wore his usual wizarding robes at home. He did live in a muggle neighborhood after all. He could not allow them to become too suspicious of him. Severus heard something pecking at his kitchen window. "Ah," He said to himself. That must be the Owl post. He quickly opened the window wide and grabbed the day's edition of the Daily Prophet. As he flipped open the paper he momentarily glanced at the date at the top of the page, July 31, 1981.

Severus suddenly recalled the conversation he had with Professor Dumbledore shortly after he was attacked by the giant snake. He did not know whether or not to sigh in relief that he now would have a chance to change one of his biggest regrets in this life. Or, if he should just run off to find little Harry Potter and strangle him for getting them both mixed up in this living hell all over again. Severus finally decide it would be best to try and fix what he could. The last thing he needed was Lily murdering him for killing her only child. That and he was actually beginning to like Harry a little bit. The boy may have much to be desired, However it took a lot of selflessness on his part to sacrifice himself for the sake of all his little friends. That was a quality Severus could not help but admire. If only just a little bit.


	2. Harry vs The Rat, Dursley vs Snape

Chapter 2

Harry V.S Rat, Snape V.S. Dursley

Harry buried his head in his mother's shoulders as she carried him down the stairs, his face beat red from the embarrassment of having his nappy changed by her just moments before. His eyes filled with tears yet again. His emotions seemed to be going haywire. On the one hand he couldn't help but be thrilled to have this opportunity to get to know his mom and dad. However, the more he thought about it the more his heart seemed to fill with despair. How could he possibly save his parents from Lord Voldemort if his body wasn't even fully developed enough to form a proper sentence? He had tried so hard to talk to his mother when they were in his room, yet all he could get to come out of his mouth seemed to be either gibberish or short 3 to 4 letter words. Even his 3 to 4 letter words were in short supply. He had tried hard to say as many words as possible. The only problem was he could count only 5 words that seemed to come out coherently. Harry tried to rack his brain to figure out what he might be able to do in order to warn them of their fate. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to come to mind. Causing what should be a joyous occasion to become a burden of which he was not sure he could handle.

"Well! Hello Prongslet!" Sirius' broad grin caught his eye as he and his mother made it down to the bottom landing. "Happy Birthday little one!"

Harry couldn't help but grin back his momentary sorrow quickly dissipating. "Even if I cannot save my parents I will be able to change things for the better for Sirius." Harry then felt large hand encircling around his midsection before he knew what happened he could feel his body being completely turned around to face a man with a head of messy black hair, and glasses.

"Dada!" He said.

"Yeah, it's Dada!" James replied.

Harry could not help but squeal in delight as James gently tossed him into the air!

"There goes a future flyer for sure."

Harry could not stop the giggles pouring so readily from his lips. All too soon Harry found himself still again, legs wrapped around his father's waist. He could feel the gentle kiss his father lade on the top of his head and couldn't help but close his eyes and try desperately to try and relish it. As if by just closing his eyes he could somehow lock this moment into his memory forever.

"Happy Birthday Harry!"

Harry's head shot up partially in surprise but also full of fear. He was almost sure that if his body shook any more than it already was his parents just might rename him earthquake. There not far from his dad was none other the despicable rat. Harry shot him his most vicious baby glare.

"Oh Harry! Would you like to be held by your uncle Wormtail?" Harry's eyes went wide. 'Oh' he thought 'Please don't let that mean what I think it means.'

Before Harry could really voice his displeasure Wormtails arms were stretched out to receive him. "Oh no you don't!" he thought.

Harry quickly placed his mouth on one of Wormtails soft fingers and clamped his jaw shut as hard as he possibly could. "AAhhh!" Wormtail screamed in pain and quickly pulled his hand away from Harry, shoving his finger into his own mouth in the hope of easying the pain.

"Prongs he bit me!"

Sirius burst out laughing which only made Harry smile again, until he felt a hard hand slap his behind.

"Harry, it's not okay to bite."

Harry gave his dad a deep frown! 'Yeah! I would so like to see you switch roles with me just so I can know how you would react to him.' Harry thought. Instead the only thing he could do as he continued to glare at Wormtail was to point with his chubby little hand and say "Bad."

"Yes! Exactly!" James said. "It is bad to bite." Harry sighed again in frustration.

"Oh come on James let's not put a damper on this party! If the kid has to bite something let's give him a nice big bite of birthday cake! What do you say kiddo?" Sirius spread out his arms allowing Harry into them.

This was something Harry was more than happy to do. At the very least Sirius was not a Death Eater, and unlike his own father he was familiar territory. Which was exactly what Harry needed.

"Okay Sirius! Lead the way to the birthday cake!"

On the way to the kitchen Harry saw something that made him grin. 'Wow! Look at that pile of presents he thought! If only I could compete with Dudley this year for the most presents award on a single birthday! If I could I just might win.'

Severus paced the floor of his home for what seemed like the thousandth time. He was going to have to find a way to contact Lily and James. He needed to find a way to let them know what was going on without the two of them concluding that he had gone completely insane. He also had to make sure that whatever method he used to contact them would be safe for both the Potters and himself. Although, it would still be a few days before the Dark Lord would announce to his Death Eaters who it was he thought the prophecy was about. He wasn't sure what the Dark Lord might do to him should he find out that he had been actively trying to communicate with the Potters.

Whatever happened he could not let the Dark Lord think that he was disloyal to him in any way. This meant he could not been spotted anywhere near the Potter residence, nor could they be spotted anywhere near his. It also meant he could not use any form of wizarding communication such as owl post and even his patrones could be tracked by the right source. Severus stopped short. It was true that he could not use any form of wizarding communication, but he could use muggle. He had a telephone in his own house hidden away from any wizarding guest's view. He also remembered the phone he saw standing on the Potter's kitchen counter when he had stormed into their home looking for Lily after he had learned of the Dark Lord's attack. Severus did not know why Lily had kept a muggle telephone in the house, but he had to assume that it was probably meant as a means to communicate with her sister should the need arise. So, if nothing else Petunia Dursley likely had her sister's phone number. It shouldn't be hard to pop into the house and get what he needed from Petunia. Before he did that however, he needed to make sure everything was set for when he contacted Lily. He would need to collect Harry's memories from the previous year. Whatever mission Professor Dumbledore had the boy on Severus now needed to know! There was no way that same mission could now be completed by a one year old boy. In order to get those memories Severus needed a pensieve. There was no way he was going to borrow Professor Dumbledore's on this one. Although Severus trusted the man, Snape was still a known Death Eater, not yet a spy. He had no clue how the man would react to him.

With a resigned sigh Severus left Spinners End hoping that he could find everything he needed for his little encounter with the Potters. He wanted to have everything ready for tomorrow! It would be best to call Lily as soon as possible. He really did not have time for a delay!

Severus finally made it back to Spinner's End!

He had been gone for several hours looking for a pensieve. He did not even know how many different shops he had entered into before finally stumbling across a pensieve at a lone shop in Knockturn Alley. Because of the location of the shop in which he had found the desired object, Severus immediately took it to Search or be Cursed in Diagon Alley, a shop that was specifically designed to search out objects full of dark magic. Thankfully, the pensieve Severus had purchased had no trace of any form of dark magic in it. With this specific task finally completed Severus could now set out to complete his next grueling task. While out on the town Severus had stopped to look at a phone book in the meager hopes that in doing so he might be able to locate the Potter's telephone number. Unfortunately, he noticed their number was completely unlisted. This meant he would have to get her number from Petunia Dursley.

Severus had thought of just calling Petunia, her number, unlike her sister's, was listed. There was something even better he could do though. Something that would ultimately ensure that Lily would come and listen to him. He knew if he didn't do this correctly he would have no hope of seeing her face to face. He would have to do something that would make any argument that James Potter may give her, as to why she should just ignore him, completely useless. For that he would need Petunia. Severus placed his brand new pensieve on the kitchen and apparated away.

"Aaahhh! You!" Petunia Dursley's shriek had been loud enough Severus was sure she might just break his ears drums. He turned to look out the window just to make sure none of the neighbors were rushing toward the house.

"Yes, it's me Tuney! So, how are you today?"

He said with a manner which showed he clearly did not care how she was.

"What are you doing in my house?" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

A shrill scream of an infant came from the upstairs bedroom.

"Now look what you have done. You woke up Dudley! It will take me forever to get my ickle Duddikins back to sleep again. Severus had to stifle a laugh.

"ickle Duddikin's, really Tuney, couldn't you think of anything better?"

"What are you laughing at? It's a good pet name for my baby. Now tell me what you're doing here so that I can go and take care of my son." Petunia replied.

"I need Lily's phone number." Severus exclaimed.

"Really, and you couldn't have just popped into her home and scare her half to death." Petunia inquired

"She is a witch, and most wizarding families have some kind of protection wards around their homes. Only a select few have access to her place of residence and I am not one of them."

"Hmm, well as I'm sure your filthy presence won't leave this house until I give it to you, here is her stupid number." She quickly grabbed a pen and wrote out a number onto a small piece of paper. Then she handed it to him in a way that seemed to say she thought it might burn her if she were to hold it any longer.

"Now get out." She said in an overly harsh tone that suggested death to anyone who might argue otherwise.

"Sure, I'll go!" he said "But you should know I will be meeting your sister, her husband and their infant son here tomorrow at 2:00 p.m. You are welcome to stay if you would like but we will meet here regardless of what you may think!" Severus stated in a no nonsense manner.

"What makes you think you have the right to just invite yourself into my home?"

"Because I need it. Because this is the safest place for me to meet with them without fear of being "overheard". And if you even think of trying to tell your muggle police I might just take the time to show you how it feels to be a real toad. I promise if that should happen no kiss in the world will turn you back into your ugly self."

"Get out!" she said again. With that Severus left the enraged woman to deal with her wailing toddler.


	3. Why? Oh Why?

Severus glanced at the telephone number in his hand trying desperately hard to find will himself to dial the number. It was silly really! He had spent most of his life face to face to the most feared dark lord of the century. Yet, he never flinched, never once did he cower at having to face up to such a dark and terrible being. Only, now in this moment when he was faced with talking to a woman he had nothing but love and the deepest admiration for did his stomach turn in to knots. There was even a small part of him that hoped James Potter would answer the phone. He knew how to react to an enemy. Even one who had been previously dead would be easy enough to handle. He sniggered at the mere thought of Potter answering the telephone. Odds were that he didn't quite even know how to use the contraption.

The brief distraction was enough to calm Severus' nerves slightly. He picked up the telephone and began dialing the number. It felt as though the ring on the other end went on forever. Finally, someone had picked up. "Hello!" came the voice over the receiver." Severus' voice caught in his throat. He had not heard that voice in years now. "Hello! Is anyone there?" Finally, he found the will to speak.

"Hello Lily! This is Severus! I need to talk to you it's vitally important! "Sev this is a surprise! What is it you need to speak to me about?

"It's not something that I can really just explain over the telephone!" If at all possible I need to meet with you and your family in person that includes your son!"

"What does Harry have to do with any of this?" She asked.

"Everything!" "Can we meet?" He tried to specify how important this was but his words seemed to be failing.

"I don't know Sev!" Severus could hear her voice slightly laced in fear. He had fully expected this. He knew she had reason to doubt him. What she wasn't fully sure of and what he knew for a fact was that he could never hurt her. Not intentionally anyway!

It was now that he needed to bring out his iron gun. "Meet me at your sister's house with your husband and son at 2:00 p.m. tomorrow. I will be there no matter what and I will expect to see you there as well."

"My sister's house! Severus don't you dare go there!" Severus could hear the shiver in her voice! He had her now hook line and sinker.

"I will be there Lily and I will fully and completely expect to see you as well as your family! See you tomorrow!" With that Severus hung up the phone leaving absolutely no more room for argument.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry's birthday was the best ever! He could not help but bask in every single moment he had with his parents. They were both completely amazing! His dad was clearly a jokester. Him and Sirius seemed keen on finding anyway they could to make baby Harry laugh. At one point his dad decided it would be fun to make Sirius blow bubbles anytime he opened his mouth to say a word. Each bubble would take the shape of a mythical creature (many of whom Harry had the pleasure of seeing at various times within his life.) The bubbles would make their way to the top of Sirius' head and dance on top of him until they would burst, and shower him with a mixture of confetti, soup and water.

When James first started doing this little act. Harry wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it. Then he noticed how much fun Sirius was having and he couldn't help but laugh every time he saw and dancing unicorn or centaur. After the second bubble had hit Sirius' head the man had than actively decided to conjure up a mirror and set about to try and copy the bubble dances. Harry could not stop laughing at his godfathers antics. It brought a joy to his heart to see him so alive and untouched by the world. He did his own little jig along with Sirius, this seemed to create a world of excitement as far as his parents were concerned.

It had been less than an hour since his father's friends had left the house. He now found himself sitting in the living room surrounded by a pile of opened birthday presents for him to play with all on his own.

Over all it had been a good day as long as he bothered to ignore Pettigrew. Which he had managed to do at least most of the time. Now that the party had ended. Harry's mind again went back to trying to figure out a way to help his parents. He wanted more than anything to be able to notify them again about their untimely fate. The presents momentarily forgotten he set out at a crawl in an attempt to see if he could find some kind of writing utensil. It did not take too long before he found a marker lying completely forgotten on the ground, by what looked to be a large coffee table.

Well at least it was large to Harry. In reality it may have been small! He really couldn't tell anything with any kind of certainty from where he was at. Now all he needed was something to write on. He quickly tried to hide the marker in his jean pocket. He had no doubts that if his parent saw him with a marker they would take it from him. If so all could be lost. Now to find something to write on. He had seen that there were several pieces of paper located on the kitchen counter when his dad had carried him around the room. He wished desperately that he could somehow get ahold of them.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind a piece of white parchment came zooming in his general direction. Harry couldn't help but giggle! "Yes! he thought as it landed right smack dab in front of him.

"Lily did you just see that?" "I think little prongslet just showed us his very first display of accidental magic."

Harry rolled his eye's they seemed so excited about almost everything he did. He found it almost entertaining to say the least. Suddenly, he found himself lifted up high into the air. "Hey little buddy! How does if feel to know your going to be a wizard just like your Daddy!"

"What about his mommy?" Lily said.

" What about his mommy?" He couldn't be a witch just like his Mommy! That wouldn't likely work very well!"

She slapped James hard and laughed. "You know that's not what I meant. Just because he cannot be a Which does not mean he can't be a little like his mommy too!" "Whatever you do Harry try to make sure that you never become as thoroughly conceited as your daddy!"

She whispered lightly into his ear.

"Hey, I heard that!" James exclaimed loudly trying to look offended by her comment.

James placed Harry back on the floor when he noticeably began to squirm to get out of his father's arms. Noticing that his parent's were momentarily distracted by their own banter. Harry grabbed the marker and struggled to take off the lid. Finally, it just seemed to pop off on its own accord. With that Harry began his first attempt at trying to write. The marker seemed incredibly big within his hand so much so that he wasn't entirely sure how long he might be able to hold on to it. His usual scrawl was not at all the same either. His attempt at the letter I, looked more like a giant squiggly line, and his a, seemed to him to look more like a bow and arrow. His parents wouldn't likely notice that he was trying to form words. If he hadn't known exactly what he had been trying to write he knew that he would never know the words.

"Now Harry where on earth did you get that? Well aren't you a little sneaker!" James had caught him in the act.

He picked Harry up and let him sit with his legs wrapped around his waist.

"You have also found your calling as an artist too I see." James began to tickle Harry's little belly causing Harry to squeal with uncontrollable laughter.

Harry's dad than picked up Harry's first attempt at words conjured a picture frame and hung it up on the living room wall.

"What do you suppose we should call it Harry? Every piece of art needs a name. What should be the name of this amazing piece of art."

Harry decided he would try to play along and give a name that might be suitable for a piece of trash.

"Abige" he said as elaborately as he possibly could.

"Oh I see!" James said as if he completely understood exactly what Harry was trying to say!

"So, you think that maybe we should call it a bridge is that right! I see it!"

"Right there" James pointed to his feeble attempt at the letter I which had curved a little more than it was supposed too and was far too close to his letter a and m.

A bridge going into a dangerous cave in to the mountains.

"Beautiful Harry!" Harry knew this piece really was a horrible attempt at writing the words I am. Yet, something in the way his dad had given the complement made him swell with pride. It was silly really! Yet, Harry had never been complemented on any drawings he ever gave the Dursley's. His uncle would often just label his work a piece of trash and than throw it into the trash can. His dad though had framed it.

Tears suddenly sprang to Harry's eyes again. He knew that Professor Dumbledore had said he would ultimately live in the body he had in the time in which he chose to come. However, If Harry had realized at the time that he would have the communication and fine motor skill's of an a typical one year old. He may have chosen not to come to this particular date and time. Harry only had 3 month's before Voldemort would come and kill his parents. If he did not figure out someway to communicate what he needed to by then he would loose them all over again. As difficult as it had been to live without his parents the first time. Harry knew that nothing would be worse then getting to know them only to lose them again. He needed to figure something out, but What?

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

As James tried to sooth Harry's cries the phone rang. This was not a typical occurrence in the Potter house hold. In fact James was pretty sure that this had been the very first time that he had ever heard the phone ring. Lily had only insisted they get it so that her sister might be able to call them in the event of an emergency. As nobody else had the phone number, and Petunia would never call her sister for any reason. The telephone had remained silent since the moment they had it put in. Lily, had quickly run to the other room to answer it clearly thinking her sister might actually need her for some reason. James thought about following but finally decided that he better not. Lily, hadn't talked to her sister in a long time and whatever they needed to say to one another should probably be left in private.

In spite of his previous thought James wasn't at all surprised when Lily walked back in to the room just a few minutes later. Petunia had a tendency to do that to people. However, he was extremely curious as to what Petunia could have done to shake Lily up this much.

"What is wrong Lily?"

"James, that was the weirdest phone call!"

"How's that?" He asked.

"It was Severus Snape!"

A wave of jealousy coursed through James the likes of which he hadn't known in years. Lily might be completely naïve to the man's infatuation of her, but James sure wasn't. There was absolutely no way he was going to let that man try and steal his wife away from him.

"What did he want?" James knew his voice must of sounded cold, but he didn't care.

"He wants us to meet him at my sister's place tomorrow at two o-clock. He insisted that we all come including Harry!"

As protective as James had been before he was even more so now. What could this man possibly want with his son?"

Did you tell him we have no intention of going?

"I couldn't do that James we have to go."

"Why on earth do we have to go?" James knew he needed to calm down but this had shaken him to the core.

"He is going to Petunia's house James. We can prepare, and make sure all of us are properly protected, but Petunia she is a sitting duck. If he decides to do something to her and her family she has absolutely no way of protecting herself."

"We could always call your sister and warn her to get out of the house." He replied.

"I already did that she told me how Severus had come by today to get my phone number. If we did that there is no guarantee he would not come by and do something again until we are willing to speak to him." Besides I'm sure Severus is not trying to hurt us. I heard the urgency in his voice James. I think he knows something important. We should probably go and see what it is."

James sighed. He knew his wife well enough to know that when she got an idea like this in her mind there would be no talking her out of it no matter how irrational it maybe.

"Fine!" However, we are going to take every possible precaution and I still don't like the fact that he wants us to bring Harry!"

"Neither do I but he seemed almost worried James! I wouldn't worry though I don't think he would do Harry any harm."

James couldn't help but notice that Lily was biting her lip when she said that.


	4. Sisters and Words

Harry sat in the living room watching his parent's scurry around the room like a couple of angry worker bees. They were both clearly agitated at the thought of going somewhere to meet with Professor Snape. Harry couldn't help but smirk! The snarky potions master did seem to have that kind of effect on most people. Surprisingly enough though, Harry was almost excited to see the man again. After having viewed his memories he felt as though he could understand him in a way he had previously never thought possible.

Harry did, however, wonder why the man would possibly want to meet with him and his parents. It really didn't make any sense. His mother had mentioned that Professor Snape had been adamant that he was to come with them. Why? Harry didn't know, but he knew it wouldn't be too terribly long until he got his answer. Harry soon began listening to his parents, finding himself intrigued by everything they had to say.

"Did you talk to Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Yes Lily! I talked to Sirius he knows that we are going to meet an old friend of yours and he says he will be watching for Harry in case we feel the need to send him via portkey to his home."

"You didn't tell him who the old friend is did you?" Lily asked him worriedly.

"Hmph. Of course not! If I had told him who we were meeting he would likely end up doing something stupid. That is the last thing we need right now."

"That's great I have turned this bracelet into an active portkey. All that we will really need to do is cast a spell at it and Harry will immediately portkey to Sirius' place." Lily stated.

James took the bracelet from her hand and quickly placed it securely on Harry's wrist. "Here you go little buddy keep this safe for me okay."

"K," Harry said.

Harry could tell that his parent's clearly were not sure of Professor Snape's intentions. He would have fully predicted his dad's skepticism, but his mom's was almost surprising considering all that he knew about their friendship.

"Alright little one it's time to go. Your mother would like to get to your Aunt's house a little early just to make sure she gets out of the house before her old friend arrives."

Harry just nodded and let his dad lift him up into his arms. It was only 1 o'clock they still had another hour before Professor Snape had said to meet him. Harry had thought that he would never return to private drive ever again. He just hoped that these next couple of hours would truly be the last time he had to see that house. Unfortunately though, with his luck that wouldn't likely be the case.

"All right Lil's let's go, we'll take the invisibility cloak with us and apparate a couple of blocks from your sisters house. We can walk to her place from there. That way she can't complain about us not looking like muggles."

James, Lily, and Harry got under the invisibility cloak and apparated away. They arrived at the park not far from the Dursley's residence. James, and Lily quickly made their way to an area that could provide them with at least some covering.

James looked around the area before quickly removing the invisibility clock. "Do you remember where we need to go from here Lily?"

"Yes! I remember it's not all that far from here just follow me." She said as they walked together toward the street sign marked Private Drive. "It's just a few houses down." Lily said." We are searching for number 4." James spotted number 4 almost immediately, even though most of the houses in this neighborhood all looked very similar. It was clear that whoever lived at number 4 strove for perfection

The garden was lush with several different kinds of flowers all sorted in their rightful place by color.

The couple along with their son Harry walked up to the front porch and rang the doorbell. Harry could hear the familiar sound of aunt Patunia's feet rushing about the house. He rolled his eyes, there was no doubt in his mind that she was doing a last minute dusting of the mantle. A mantle she had no doubt dusted a good five or six times already. That was just aunt Petunia for you.

The door instantly flew open.

"Well, don't just stand there get inside. We wouldn't want the neighbors to see!"

As soon as the Potter's had walked past the threshold of Aunt Petunia's home Aunt Patunia shot her head out the front door. Harry sighed. She was no doubt looking to see which of the neighbors if any had noticed the individuals who had just walked through her front door.

"Oh yes Tuney! Let's hope none of the neighbors noticed that your sister has come for a visit." Harry could hear the hurt that was laced in his mother's voice. Harry's anger rose slightly when he heard his mother. Aunt Petunia's words had often hurt him as well, but overtime Harry had been able to replace the hurt with amusement over Aunt Petunia's predictable reactions to the crazy things that happened at Private Drive. This however, was different this time she had hurt his mother's feeling. A surge of protectiveness flowed though Harry, and before he knew it He could see one of Dudley's picture frames flying at Aunt Petunia's head.

Uhoh! He thought although he had been angry he hadn't meant to do that at all! Thankfully, his father notice and quickly sent the picture frame back to the rightful spot before Aunt Petunia could even register what had happened. Harry couldn't help but feel grateful that his parents were here right now. He knew if that had happened at any other time his Aunt would have immediately thrown him into the cupboard. That was about the last place he really wanted to be right now.

Aunt Petunia rushed over to the mantle in order to pick up the picture frame. Why did you use your thing on Dudley's picture?

"It's nothing I thought it looked a little crooked so I decided to straighten it a little bit."

Great cover dad! Harry thought.

"Oh yes I guess it does look a little better than it did before." "Well, I suppose I better get Dudley and go before that horrible man shows up. Please whatever you do try not to destroy the house."

With that Petunia ran up the stairs with an exuberance Harry could never really remember seeing before.

"Tell me again why we're here trying to protect that woman from the likes of Snape."

Lily slapped him hard on the shoulder. "Because she is my sister and I will always care about her no matter how mean she might be."

Petunia came down the stairs holding a screaming Dudley in her arms. She walked to the cupboard under the stairs and pulled out a stroller and what was clearly Dudley's enormous baby bag. Harry was absolutely certain that it had to hold more than his trunk had his first year at Hogwarts. He wasn't sure how she intended to drag the thing around.

"Petunia, he heard his mother say! Why don't you let me put a light weight charm on that bag? I could even shrink it a bit for you if you would like. That would make it so much easier to carry it around."

Aunt Petunia's faced scrunched up in a slight scowl as if to say she thought anything might be better than letting Lily do what she had suggested.

Then to Harry's surprise his Aunt said some words he thought he would never in his life hear come out of her mouth. "Okay, use your magic I haven't the slightest idea how I will ever be able to carry this thing around otherwise." "It won't shrink any of Dudley's things to will it."

"Of course not! All of Dudleys things will remain exactly how they were before you put them in the bag." His mother reassured. With that she put a feather light charm on the bag, and shrunk it to half the size it had been before.

"Thank you Lily!" Petunia said. She said it with such force Harry knew she was clearly saying this with the upmost reluctance. However, the fact that she had said thankyou at all was far more impressive than Harry really cared to admit. He was sure he wouldn't see an occasion such as this one anytime soon.

With that Petunia put Dudley in the stroller grabbed the diaper bag and headed out the door saying "Dudley and I will be out for the next 3 hours. When we get back I better not see anyone in my house."

"We should be long gone by then." Harry's mother told her. Though he was certain she wasn't entirely sure of that herself.

The Potter's did not have to wait long before they heard a loud pop coming from inside the kitchen.

"It's him lets go see what this is all about." "Stay behind me." James said.

James quickly took out his wand and walked in front of his wife and son.

He slowly opened the kitchen door only to see Severus unloading a pensive from his carpet bag.

"Potter, I would say it's nice to see you alive yet again, but if I did as much I would be lying. "

James could feel Lily step along beside him.

Severus looked up and stared for what seemed like an eternity. When James Potter had first walked into the room it had really no effect on him. He and his son had looked so much alike that Severus could easily fool himself into believing that he was merely having a conversation with Harry Potter. But now for the first time in years Severus was starring into the eyes of his childhood friend. She was alive and well. She had yet to be harmed by his own horrible mistake.

His breath caught in his throat and tears began to form in Snapes dark eyes.

"Lily!" The name finally came out of his mouth "It's so good to see you again!"

"What do you want Snape?" Potter said to him this time with a hint of venom lacing his voice.

Severus just ignored him his attention quickly diverted to the small bundle located in Lily's arms.

Severus held up his wand and shot a spell at the boy before anyone had a chance to really react to it.

"What spell did you just cast on my son?" James asked raising his wand and pointing it directly at Professor Snape's head

When the spell had hit Harry he could feel his mouth and tongue loosened a bit from what it had been just moments earlier. Wanting to defend Professor Snape he began to try and let his dad know that he had not in any way shape or form been hurt by the spell. Yet, to his shock, and extreme excitement the following words just seemed to come spilling out of his mouth.

"Its okay dad I'm fine!"

Harry squealed in delight after the words tumbled out of his mouth. Lily very nearly dropped her baby and James turned his eyes and stared wide eyed at his son.

"How did you do that, and why did you do that? James asked.

I need the boy to be able to talk! Snape exclaimed.

"Snape's voice suddenly rose in anger. "That son of yours doesn't know how to think before he acts." Harry found it ironic that Snape was talking to James yet seemingly glaring at him at the exact same time. "Why the boy chose to come back to this body in this time is completely beyond me." Even if he had managed to actually change something he had to have known that his communication skills would be too poor to give out a proper warning. Any changes that you may have been able to make Mr. Potter; now Snape was clearly talking right at him and it was becoming more than a little bit unnerving. Could have very well resulted in a worse scenario for the wizarding world at large. As it is even with a good set of communication skills and a sound knowledge base we are going to have an extremely hard time making sure that we don't change things in such a way to make them far worse.

Harry acted as though he did not really hear much of what Professor Snape had just said to him.

"Are you the same Professor Snape that Nagini bit?" He said quite surprised by Professor Snape's little lecture.

Snape gave an exasperated sigh! "Yes, Mr. Potter 5 points to Gryffindor for great deductive reasoning. I was in the Shrieking Shack when the Dark Lord had his little pet snake bite me!" Unfortunately, I must have been alive for a bit longer than you because I arrived at the mythical kings cross area shortly after you left. Professor Dumbledore informed me of your ridiculous plan, and now I am here trying to pick up the pieces from your lack of thought.

"Did you just give me points?" Harry asked.

"No, Mr. Potter, I am not a Professor and you are not a student that makes it impossible for me to give or take away points. I was merely being sarcastic."

James and Lily for their part just seemed to stand listening in complete shock.

James was the first to catch his breath long enough to say something.

Could someone please just tell us what is going on.

"To cut a long story short Mr. Potter your one year old son has the mind of a 17 year old boy. He then turned to look at Harry's Mom. "Lily, would it be okay if I took Harry I need to view all his memories from this last year."

"Why do you need to view his memories from this past year?" James asked defensively.

"Because professor Dumbledore sent him on a mission last year, and I need to know what it was so that we can go about completing the task before October 31st comes around." Snape explained.

"You will not cast another spell on my son. If you need memories let me do it."

"Be my guest." Snape replied!

James took Harry carefully from Lily and brought him over to the pensive. Wisps of memory seemed to make it from Harry's forehead to the pensive at his side.

As soon as the memories were in the pensive Snape jumped in to the swirling mass ready to see exactly what he would have to face.

 **Thank you to everyone for the great reviews! They have been very encouraging. I have gone through and edited the story as best I know how. I'm sorry but I have never been the best at grammar usage. Part of the reason I decided to start writing this story was in the hope's of writing in order to improve on my grammar. So if there are any grammar fanatics out there who would like to become a Beta for this story please let me know!**


	5. What Happened Again?

It didn't take long after Professor Snape had gone into the pensive before James picked up Harry to begin his quest for answers. James looked Harry square in the eyes and asked in his best no nonsense tone of voice.

"Ok kid, it's time to explain. What exactly was Snape talking about?"

"Hmm. Well it's kind of a long story." Harry answered with a bit of trepidation.

James couldn't help it at that explanation he let out a loud indignant laugh.

"Yeah, I bet it is!" Why don't we try and start from where Snape left off? What did the man mean when he said that you are a 17 year old boy in a 1 year olds mind?"

Harry wasn't exactly sure what to explain or how exactly he should go about explaining it. There was just far too much to tell them. In the end though he decided that it would be best to take Professor Snape's example, and just make his explanation short and sweet. Whatever it was he chose to say he knew he needed to say it soon. One thing was for sure he had his parents' undivided attention. Even his poor mother who still looked slightly frozen in shock had her emerald green eyes focused completely on him.

"Well, you see yesterday I suppose you could say. You-Know-Who attacked Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry." An audible gasp came from Lily, her hand covering her mouth to try and stifle the gasp.

James frowned and proceeded to try and collect more information. "Snape said you have a 17 teen year old mind I am assuming this all happened in the year 1997."

Harry just nodded his head than continued with his story. Yes, during the battle I went into the forbidden forest and was hit with the killing curse. Harry could see his mother begin to visibly pale and his dad clench his fist. A flicker of anger flashing across his face.

"After I had been hit with the killing curse I woke up in a place that looked remarkably like King Cross station. Professor Dumbledore was there and he told me that I had a choice on what I could do, either enter into the afterlife or return to my body in the forbidden forest. When he asked me what it was I wanted to choose a thought crossed my mind and I couldn't help but ask if maybe I could return to my body in a completely different time period. I hoped that by doing so I could change things for the better for everyone."

After listening to Harry's short monolog James had pieced together a couple of things he knew he desperately needed real answers for.

"You said Professor Dumbledore was there had he been killed as well?" James inquired.

"Yeah! He died at the end of my 6th year." Harry answered.

"Why did you choose to come to this time?" James continued his questioning.

"When Professor Dumbledore told me to think of the time I wanted to go to the thought that immediately crossed my mind was that I would like to spend a birthday with my parents." Harry's voice became so light he was practically whispering.

A quiet sob escaped Lily's lips. James' own voice cracked at his next question.

"What happened to us? Surely if you could have, you would have gone to a later time?"

Harry turned his head unable to look his dad in the eye anymore.

"On October 31st 1981 Lord … I mean You-Know-Who came to the house. He killed you first than Mom, then he tried to kill me, but when he went to kill me the curse rebounded it hit him and sort of killed him instead." He managed to come back again in my fourth year."

Neither James, nor Lily were able to stop the tears coming in waves down their faces, and landing on the tile below them.

"So, we died three months from now." James croaked. "Do you happen to know why the curse rebounded off of you?"

Harry was quietly sobbing now too. It took everything that he had to answer his dad's next question.

"Professor Dumbledore told me that it had to do with my mother's sacrifice. He said that when he killed her she placed a kind of blood protection around me that old Tom could not penetrate."

James felt sick to his stomach as the awful realization came to him. He felt like a hundred needles were penetrating his skin all at once. For the first time James could fully understand Snape's raw anger directed at his sons actions. He couldn't help but gasp. If what Harry had just told him was true than Lily's death had made it possible for the wizarding world to live without Lord Voldemort for 13 years. Should they change things so that Lily and he lived it could very well mean the death of many others. The reality was Lily at the very least might still have to die. If they were going to be able to prevent an even more dismal future.

Out of pure habit James began to hug Harry close to his heart trying desperately to calm his cries even as he tried to stifle his own. When Harry had finally managed to calm himself James, handed Harry over to Lily.

"I'm going to go into the pensive myself. I want to see if there is any more information in there that I might be able to gather that can hopefully help us protect ourselves. As well as the rest of the wizarding world."

"I could just tell you everything that you want." Harry said.

"I know you could Harry, but I think there is a good reason Snape wanted to see your actual memories rather than asking you himself. When we stick memories inside a pensive we see and hear everything that happened at a particular place and times. Even the things we might not be able to possibly remember. It is very important right now that we examine all the details. Even the things that may not seem important might be important. We have got to examine them all to come up with the best possible solution. Do you understand?

Harry nodded his head.

For the first time since Snape's crazy revelation Lily spoke up. "James when you get out of the pensive I would like to view it as well. If you wouldn't mind waiting around with Harry a bit, that could mean having to deal with my sister when she comes through the door depending on how long those memories last."

James gave his wife a little smirk. "Don't worry Lils I can deal with your sister."

"Without cursing her James!" Lily warned.

Harry couldn't help but giggle at the thought. He stopped suddenly than turned to look at his mother.

"You can go now too you know. I won't mind."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "There is absolutely no way that I am going to leave you out here all by yourself."

"Well I could view the memories to. They are my memories after all. It's not like I haven't seen them before." Harry reasoned.

Lily bit her lip clearly trying to think it all through. "Oh alright, however, if that any of these memories might be unsuitable for you. We will come back out."

Harry just rolled his eyes. He had a strange feeling that this would be a pretty short trip in and out of his memories than. He decided however, that it was best not to voice his thoughts. Maybe his mother's threat would turn out to be just a threat. He didn't really care one way or another. He just would prefer not to be around for a confrontation with Aunt Petunia, or even worse Uncle Vernon. Watching memories of his impending death just seemed a little less dangerous to him at the moment.

"Okay now that we have it all settled lets go. Are you ready for a trip down memory lane Harry."

Harry gave his dad a little smirk. "As ready as could ever be."

With that Harry's parents with Harry nestled into Lily's loving arms took a leap into Snape's pensive.

When they entered the memory Harry saw himself standing at the window of his bedroom at Number 4 Private Drive. He could see through the window the Dursley's car swinging out the Driveway and down the road. It was clearly the Dursleys had left with Hestia and Dedalus Diggle.

"Potter when I asked to see your memories of 7th year I did not mean that I wanted to watch your muggle Uncle Vernon pack and repack his vehicle 47 times." Snape stated clearly annoyed at having to view such inessential details.

"Well, you weren't exactly specific about that professor, and I have never had to put a year's worth of my memories inside a pensive before. How was I supposed to know what to do?" Harry replied.

Lily gasped as the implication of what the two had just said suddenly dawned on her. "You lived with the Petunia she asked?" clearly not at all thrilled by the idea.

Harry just nodded his head and left it at that. He certainly didn't feel like getting into any more details regarding the Dursley's. Lily said nothing more either, as the events that were beginning to happen around them peaked her own interest. They watched as memory Harry began talking to his beloved owl Hedwig asking the bird if he would like to take a trip down memory lane. Harry's eyes widened as he recalled that moment.

"Ah Professor Snape how does one skip ahead when viewing a memory?" He asked.

"Why Mr. Potter is there something you're not wanting us to see? Because if that is the case I have no doubt we probably need to see it."

Harry sighed as he watched his memory self-walk toward the cupboard under the stairs. _"And under here Hedwig- his memory self-explained while opening the cupboard door. "Is where I used to sleep!"_

"What!" James yelled so loud Harry thought for sure his ear drums would bust.

"They didn't!" Lily said. Anger seeping through every corner of her usually sweet voice.

"It wasn't so bad!" Harry tried to pacify them but it clearly wasn't working.

"Oh, and for how long did they have you sleeping in a broom cupboard?" Lily asked.

"They let me move in to Dudley's second bedroom when I got my Hogwarts letter." Harry said probably a little too excitedly.

"Dudley's second bedroom?" James growled.

Harry knew that his dad clearly wanted a further explanation on the subject. Harry, however, had absolutely no intention of giving him one. In fact as much as he had wanted to speak over the last several hours. He now wished more than anything that he could go back to speaking only two or three letter words. Than at least he would be able to explain. Harry could feel his own mother shaking uncontrollably from anger.

"Severus, how would I get out of this pensive?"

Harry's head shot up, and for the first time he was able to get a good look at the professor. What he saw though completely surprised him. Professor Snape had the exact same look coursing through his eyes as he could see in his own parents.

"I will take you out if you would like to leave." Snape said.

"Yes, please!" Lily replied.

Harry turned his head quickly toward his mother. "Why? We just came in."

"Because young man, you are going to tell me everything about your life with the Dursley's. You are not to leave anything out. Do you understand me? Also, I need an excuse to be here when my retched, sister and her deplorable husband walk into this house. If I still have to view your memories than I have a good excuse for it. Now take us out of here Sev please!"

Harry saw the professor take his mother's arm. He then felt as though he and his mother were floating into thin air out to solid ground.

 **Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews. I have had several different comments about poor grammar. I have gone back to the last 4 chapters and done all that I could with them. Unfortunately, I have never been all that great with grammar usage so if anyone of you who are grammar fans would like to be a Betta for this story please let me know. Thanks!**


	6. Old Enemy's New Allies

Professor Snape's feet landed with a thud onto Petunia's squeaky clean tile floor. He reluctantly let go of Lily's arm and then gave the younger Potter his most poignant glare. Exactly, what did you mean Potter when you opened that cupboard door and claimed that it was where you used to sleep?

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but shut it quickly not really sure exactly how he was going to respond.

"I," he tried again, " I, all I meant was, I just like the cupboard that's all."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the blatant lie that the younger Potter had just cast in his direction.

"Don't lie to me Mr. Potter," Snape replied with a deep growl.

Snape could hear Lily's deep from right beside him.

"Leave him alone Sev, I will talk to him, all you are doing is scaring him."

Snape gave a frustrated grunt.

"Fine!" He said, I'm not scarring him though, if the boy is scared of anything it's this little secret of his becoming known." We are not done Mr. Potter. With that being said he jumped right back into the pensive to continue watching the boy's memories.

Severus immediately found himself in a room that he could not help but designate as his worst nightmare. He was surrounded by what looked like multiple Potter's. His only consolation was that only one Potter in the room was the real. The others were only apart of a memory.

Severus turned his eye's to see James' severe look of concentration. They watched as the multiple Harrys flew off into a variety of different directions. It was only then that he knew for sure which of the Harry's was the real one as they were forced to follow the Harry riding inside the motorcycle with Hagrid. He felt as if he were floating on air as he they flew quick as a wink through the night sky. Potter's snowy white owl following closely beside them. The pair watched in abject horror as the Dark Lord swooped in and began to attack the 17 year old Harry Potter.

The memories continued with out a word from James Potter. Severus just continued to watch each scene with an incredible amount of interest. His ears didn't really perk up until Hermiane had made mention of preparing to hunt for horcruxes. He was slightly confused by this statement he had never heard of horcruxes before in-spite of spending a lifetime studying the dark arts. This was a subject he had never actually come across. Although, he supposed the trio might end up giving a solid explanation as to what they were, but he couldn't risk that not being the case. He needed to know for sure.

"I'm going to go ask your son about these horcruxes please let me know if anything important is said."

"I'm coming with you," James said. His voice clearly shaking. James Potter it seemed was already upset at what he had just seen his son go through. Severus response was nothing but a grunt.

I suppose it's a good thing I didn't have Harry Potter start with his first year. The older potter would have probably had a heart attack by now if I had, Severus thought to himself.

Severus and James left the pensive together as one,only to arrive back into the kitchen to the sound of a baby crying!

"Well, I see that baby Potter is looking for attention yet again," Severus commented. That stopped the tears right away as Snape knew that it would. However, no one seemed to appreciate his ability to calm the boy. Instead the professor found himself to be the recipient of three well placed Potter glares.

"I'm not a baby and I'm not seeking out attention either," Harry replied with a sniffle, feebly trying to defend himself.

"Sev, leave him alone the boys been through enough without you goading him," Lily scolded him as James took Harry from her loving arms, and tried his best to reassure his son.

Lily then left Snape alone and turned toward her husband. "James I swear when Petunia walks through that door I'm going to hex her to the moon. Do you have any idea how she treated our son when he lived under this roof?" Clearly Lily did not truly expect her husband to give an answer. She merely continued on with her rant before he could give her an answer. "My idiot sister and her husband locked our son in a cupboard, they starved our son, and that idiot husband of hers tried to strangle him."

"IIIIIttt wwwaasssn't as bad as that," Harry said stumbling through his words, clearly trying to defend the Dursley's.

"Oh really, isn't that what you just told me actually happened," Lily replied.

Severus stopped listening, never, not even in his wildest dreams did he suspect the Dursleys were treating Potter in such a manner. If he had known he would have come right over and hexed them himself. He felt his own anger growing with each passing word out of Lily's mouth. He could tell James wasn't fairing any better. He almost seemed to be turning purple with anger, a reaction that didn't seem to be sitting too well with his son. Severus figured it was about time for him to change the subject matter.

"Alright Mr. Potter, as exciting as life at the Dursleys maybe I have an important question for you that needs an answer right away. " Professor Snape couldn't help but notice how the younger Potter visibly relaxed when he took him out of his father's arms in order to make this special inquiry. The incident didn't seem to go unnoticed by James either. Severus desperately wanted to gloat at the man's look of pain. For once though he held back knowing it would only worsen his standing with Lily.

"Mr. Potter,"Severus said holding the boy up and looking him squarely in the eyes. "Your dad and I just got done viewing a conversation between you and your friends discussing what you are going to pack when you go looking for Horcruxes."

"Oh you mean Harmiane telling Ron and I about all the books she thought we needed to take with us on our Horcrux hunt."

"Yes, that is precisely what I mean. Now I need to know Mr. Potter what is a Horcrux?"  
"Didn't Professor Dumbledore tell you about them?"

"No he did not! He only told be that you needed the sword he would not tell me why and he only told me that Voldemort needed to kill you but he never really mentioned a horcrux."

Severus heard an audible gasp from Lily.

"What do you mean Dumbledore said Voldemort needed to kill Harry? Why would the Professor ever say such a horrible thing?"

"Because I was a Horcrux," Harry interjected. "A part of You-Know-Who's soul resided inside of me. He would live for as long as I did. A Horcrux is a piece of someones soul that lives inside an object, or another living thing."

"How many horcruxes does the Dark Lord actually have then?"

"If you count me then it was seven. I don't really know how much he has now though."

Severus gave a loud whistle and than handed the boy back into the arms of his dad who now seemed significantly more calm if not petrified.

"It would seem we will have our work cut out for us then," Severus said before jumping right back into the pensive.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

James was at a loss for words, although he desperately wanted to follow Snape into the pensive again he also desperately wanted to know everything that his wife had just recently found out from his son.

He stood their holding Harry for another moment before asking him a few questions that he almost feared the answer to.

"So, help me understand this a little better Harry. You said that You-Know-Who's soul resided in you. Is his soul in you now?" James tried to ask in his calmest most caring voice possible. He was afraid that his very real fear would be clear to his son. "No, old Tommy's soul died shortly before I came back in time. We don't have to worry about that anymore," Harry reassured them. James and Lily both breathed a noticeable sigh of relief.

James looked back at his wife who he could tell was just barely holding it together at the moment. He had to admit everything they had heard within just the last hour had been too much. "What do you mean they locked our son in a cupboard? What cupboard is this?"

"IIItt wasn't that bad!" Harry said yet again, clearly trying to reassure both of them. It wasn't working.

Lily walked quickly to the cupboard under the stairs and opened the door.

James gave a little whistle, "How long did they have you sleeping in there exactly?"

"They gave me Dudley's second bedroom shortly after I was given my Hogwart's letter," Harry said a little too proudly

James frowned "Dudley's second bedroom."

"My horrible sister gave her son two bedrooms and made you sleep in here."

"It wasn't so bad," Harry tried again.

James ignored Harry's feeble attempt to defend his relatives.

"Lily we are going to have to do something to your sister that will ensure that should history proceed as before that her, and her husband will treat Harry better."

"That's not something you have to worry about we are going to change everything," Harry said adamantly.

James smiled kindly at Harry. "Your right we will, but it will not hurt to prepare for the worst case scenario now would it."

"No, I suppose not," Harry replied reluctantly.

"I think I know something we might be able to do, Harry and I will prepare for it while you are watching his memories. I will tell you my plan when you get back."

"Alright, you heard your mother Harry. It's time to get to work," James said has he handed his son back over to his wife. "I will see you two latter."

James turned and headed back into the pensive.

Upon entering the pensive yet again James found himself standing in a familiar room. He had only seen this place a couple of times before when he was only a teenager, but it was a place he would never forget. Primarily because he had always found the house they were in to be extremely creepy. Sirius' mother's house was not a place he had ever wanted to visit ever again. This particular memory became of even more interest as he saw his good friend Moony walk through the door. His hands held high in surrender and actively stating anything he could about himself. James was extremely surprised and excited when he heard his friend say he was married.

Remus looked so different though then what James had seen just the day before. He looked much older than 16 years would do to someone. He looked much more ragged as well. Warn and tired out in a way that James could only imagine must have been from the losses he had been forced to experience over the years. He watched as Harry and his friends explained what had happened to them after the wedding. He watched with a far greater interest as Moony talked to his son about the events that were happening in the wizarding world. He was somewhat horrified. Could things really get so bad? He watched rather proudly as Moony offered his help to his son. Yet, something didn't seem write with Remus the more he looked at him the more he could tell that something was seriously wrong with his old friend and as Hermione began to ask Remus about his wife he suddenly knew what was wrong with him. The answer was now written clearly on his face. He could also tell that Harry and his friends were beginning to piece it together themselves. He watch with interest as Remus finally revealed his wife's pregnancy. He couldn't help but be entranced and finally horrified as he heard Harry's insults towards his friend and finally the curse that Moony sent at his son as a result. The father in him wanted nothing more than to smack Moony hard for that one. However, the friend in him couldn't help but wonder how horrible Moony's life must have become for him to be so susceptible to doing something like that to his son. Even after such harsh words, that kind of reaction was just not like Moony.

Another thought quickly crossed his mind, one that he felt he just had to have answered.

He quickly turned to the man standing next to him who was clearly entranced. "Do you know why my son would bite Peter?"

"What?" Snape asked.

"Why might Harry bite Peter? You have both been here since yesterday right. If so why would a seventeen year old boy bite a good friend of mine? He must of known he was one of my friends.

Snape was silent for what seemed like ages to James. "Your friend Peter is a known Death Eater, he even kidnapped your son at one point." Clearly, your son didn't feel to safe around him."

James couldn't breath, he felt as though his heart had just stopped. Peter, one of the marauders, one of his best friends was a Death Eater? He tightened his fist to the point he thought for sure he might just draw blood from cutting into his palms. "When did he become a Death Eater? Why?"

"I don't know when he became a Death Eater, all I know for sure is that it 3 months time he betray's you, Lily, and Harry to the Dark Lord."

James felt sick to his stomach. Who knew that one choice in a bad friend could make such a big difference.

"Now shut it Potter I need to concentrate on what is going on here," Snape ordered.

James stayed and watched all of his son's memories amazed, horrified, and yet incredibly proud by the way his son had handled every single one of the circumstances. It took a strong young man for sure to be able to go through all that and not crumble underneath the intense pressure.

James watched more then a little frightened for his son as he walked toward the forbidden forest. Tears sprung into his eyes when he heard his son ask him if it hurt to die. He felt an immense since of pride when he watched his son stand in front of Lord Voldemort looking at him almost without fear in his eyes. Even though he knew he was only watching a memory. James could not help but jump in front of You-Know-Who's wand as he cast the first unforgivable at his son. He felt like he would throw up as soon as the second one was cast. That was it. The next set of memories he saw were back at the Dursley's house yet again.

"Well, I guess that's it for our trip down memory lane. I am out of here," Snape explained.

"No, wait! Snape we need to talk someplace where neither Harry or Lily can hear us."

"About what," Snape said in a manner which clearly showed he did not want to have any form of conversation with Potter.

"I need to know do you think we will be able to change the future?"

Snape paused for what felt like far too long for James' liking.

"We will be able to keep you from dying that should be easy enough."

"What about Lily though will we be able to keep her from dying? Will we be able to keep You-Know-Who from implanting his wretchedly horrible soul inside my son?" James ask with a fierce amount of anger he had not even fully realized that he possessed.

Snape sighed, "After watching Harry's memories I think that I may have formulated a plan that would keep Lily safe. However, I have no way of knowing if it will work the way that I hope it will. Lily, will still have to step in front of the killing curse to save Harry. My hope though, is that this will allow the curse to rebound off of her and back onto You-Know-Who.

"Couldn't I just take her place? Surely, If I just protected Harry it would bare the same results." James couldn't stand the idea of Lily stepping in front of the killing curse even if Snapes plan did work.

"If my plan should work then, yes that would be perfectly reasonable. However, If my plan does not work then all that would happen is Harry would die along side you the killing curse would not rebound off of your son. This would mean that the Dark Lord's reign of terror would continue. We would not have the 13 years of peace as we did in the original history. The results of which could be detrimental to the Wizarding world at large.

"I don't understand why would my willingness to die for my son not have the same kind of effect as Lily's willingness to die for him?"

"The Dark Lord gave Lily a choice she could have stepped out of the way and let him kill her son. She could have lived if she had but she didn't. Since You-Know-Who himself gave her the opportunity to live and she did not take it. Dying instead to protect her son. It provided a incredibly strong protection around Harry that was impenetrable to him. The difference is the Dark Lord will only kill you. He will not give you a choice in the matter and because he doesn't give you a choice that protection that was provided when Lily died for Harry will not be formed. He will die as a result."

"What is your plan to protect her? James asked, needing desperately to know all the details.

Snape went through his plan with James. He told him everything that he planned to do and how he hoped it would not only keep her safe, but make the curse rebound off of her and back on to it's caster as well.

James nodded his head. This plan sure sounded like it could work. He only hoped that it would. Still, he needed to make at least one more attempt to protect his wife and son.

"What if I polyjuiced myself in to Lily and posed as her? Would that work?"

Snape stood thoughtful for a moment and than replied.

"It could but only an exceptionally skilled occlamens would be able to pull off such a thing. One would have to be able to not only block memories, but be able to provide fake memories for the Dark Lord to view. That would be the only way to fool him. Something I could definitely do."

"No," James said quickly "It's my job to protect my family Severus I will do it.'

"Really, and how do you intend to become an expert Occlumens in 3 months time. Or, is there a secret side of you I have never heard about before."

"You could teach me."

Snape raised one eye brow up high. "Trying to teach another Potter Occlumency is about the last thing in this world I ever want to do." Snape scoffed. "Trying to teach your son this subject was bad enough Potter trying to teach you the subject I can only imagine being about a thousand times worse. I have enough responsibilities in this time without adding this kind of a headache into it. I'm sorry Potter but I am in no mood to waste my time and energy on you.

"And why not you know you have plenty to gain should I succeed and your master plan doesn't work?"

Snape paused Potter was right with him standing in front of that killing curse. If Potter died protecting Lily, than he could have a second chance to make things right with her. She may just become his wife, and by default Harry would be his son. The whole scenario didn't sound too bad in his own ears.

"What exactly are you trying to do Potter? Why will you not just let me take the polyjuice potion and protect your son?" Snape asked he was beyond curious about this.

"It's a father's place to protect his son. I don't expect you to fully understand my motives Severus, but please help me in this!"

"Alright, I'll help you but if you are unable to master Occlumency in the next three months to my satisfaction then it must fall upon me to do the deed. The fate of the wizarding world depends on it Potter. I will not have your ridiculous pride be the result of its downfall."

"That seems reasonable!" James said with a smile. Thank You Severus!

Snape just nodded his head and disappeared out of the pensive, leaving James to find his own way out.

 **Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thanks to all for the good reviews! I'm not sure how the Beta thing is supposed to work so if anyone can give me pointers on that it would be greatly appreciated.**


	7. Remember Our Last Petunia

When James came out of the pensive he noticed that his wife had something large lying on the table. It was very large a contraption he could not ever remember seeing before. "What's that?" He asked.

"It's called a video camera James. Harry and I went out and bought ourselves a camera while you two were looking at his memories." knowing that he still did not know what it was she continued. "The video camera helps you to record something that is happening so that you can watch it again later."

"You mean muggles have those kind of things," he said curiously.

"Of course they do," She replied.

Lily then pressed a red button on the contraption and then cast a disillusionment charm on the camera placing it at the top of the cabinet.

James looked around the room it suddenly struck him that two people were missing from the room. deaply concerned about this he then asked

"Where are Harry and Snape?"

As if noticing his greatest amount of concern Lily just turned to him a smiled. "Don't worry! Harry is in the living room watching the T.V. and I sent Severus off to get some polyjuice potion.

"What exactly do you need polyjuice potion for?"

"I fully intend to make sure that if worse comes to worse," Lily began to chock, "and Harry has to come back to this awful place. I want my dear sister to think twice before treating our son any less than exactly like her own." Lily continued to explain her plan to her husband.

Jame stood there with a grin on his face. "Well, My dear wife I think some of my prankster qualities just might be rubbing off on you." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Don't let it get to your head," She replied.

"As soon as Severus get's back I would like to go into the pensive myself." Lily insisted.

"I'm not exactly sure that's the best idea Lily," James told her.

"Really and why is that?" Lily inquired. Her hands now nestled on her hips. James smiled he knew that pose all to well and he knew he wasn't likely to talk her out of it. He couldn't help but feel that he still had to give it a try though.

"Because, it's far to horrifying there is absolutely no way that I would let you watch all that by yourself. Which means there would be nobody out here to watch Harry," he explained.

"Severus could always watch Harry for a bit," Lily insisted.

James raised an eyebrow he wasn't at all sure about the greasy haired potions master watching his son. His wife though clearly noticed his insecurities.

"James, Severus has been protecting our son for the last 16 years he came all the way back in time just to keep an eye on him. He is not going to do anything to hurt our son in the time we have to spend in a pensive. I need to see what my son has been through. I need to know what's happened to him when I could not be there for him."

"Fine," James replied. Clearly, frustrated but understanding completely her need to see it for herself.

"I'm going to go check on Harry real quick."

James walked into the living-room only to see his son watching a box of moving pictures.

He crinkled an eyebrow trying to figure out what it was he was seeing. Somethings that he heard of that muggles could come up with without the use of magic truly fascinated him. Though what these people intended to accomplish by staring at a picture box all day was completely beyond him. It certainly didn't seem like all that much fun.

James walked up quietly behind his son, who was sitting on the ground entranced by the brown box.

James picked his son up off the ground clearly startling him and hugged him tight.

"You know I don't think there is a father out there that could be more proud of his son then I am of you right now."

Tears formed readily in his son's eyes. James kissed his sons forehead trying to reassure him that all would be okay.

Don't worry we are going to fix everything I will make sure of that.

James hugged his now crying son for another moment before changing the subject. He needed to get both Harry's mind and his own off of this awful subject.

"So, what are you watching, he asked him?"

Harry paused for a moment quickly collecting himself.

"It's a show called 'The Smurfs,' I'd never seen it before but I'm kind of enjoying it."

James watched the picture box for a moment. He saw a man with long dark hair all dressed in black who actively seemed to be making something over a cauldron.

"So, is he a wizard?" James asked.

"I guess, certainly not a good one. His name is Gargamel, but personally he reminds me of professor Snape in his crazier moments," Harry exclaimed."

"Does he really Mr. Potter?" James could feel Harry jump in his arms. Leaving James to question again his and Lily's decision to have Snape watch their son. He and his son turned to the sound of the voice. There right behind them stood Severus Snape.

"If that is the case Mr. Potter, than maybe, I should pretend you are one of the little Smurf's."

"I seem to be mistaken Professor you seem to lack a few things that would be necessary to be Gargamel. Harry told him jokingly. Most notably being the black cat."

"Very funny Mr. Potter, as much as I am enjoying this verbal word sparing. I have much better things to do at the moment."

"Did you get the polyjuice potion Lily was wanting?" James asked him.

"Yes, I have it right here. Unfortunately though, It seems to be my last vile I will need to brew another batch to fill my potions stores."

"How long will that take you?" James asked.

"A month, Harry excitedly interjected."

Severus raised an eyebrow at that. Yes, I suppose the little bank robber would have to know about these things.

"Which reminds me of the next subject we need to discuss. We are going to have to work on collecting and destroying all of the horcruxes. Do you happen to have any idea Mr. Potter as to when all the horcruxes were placed in there designated locations?"

"I'm not really sure when he put them there but I imagine all the horcruxes are probably in there designated location. Nagini may or may not be a horcrux just yet. I am not entirely sure when old Tom made the snake one."

Snape sighed clearly frustrated. "That's alright. We will just have to proceed as though they are already in those same locations, and hope that they are nowhere else right now."

"James you or Lily will need to be the ones to retrieve Slytherin's necklace, as well as Rowyna Ravinclaws diadem. We will need to work together to acquire the cup, and the ring. Mr. Potter do you happen to have any idea where the diary might be at this time?"

"Lucius Malfoy had given it to Ginny Weasley my second year. I remember Ron telling me that his father thought the Malfoy kept all his evil dark arts material in a hidden location under a floor of some sort in his house," Harry informed.

Snape gave a small chuckle, "That's very little help Mr. Potter do you have any idea how many secret location are in Malfoy manor? Too many."

"We have one final thing to discuss. What are you planning on doing about your friend Peter?" Severus asked his eyes clearly on James at the moment.

I'm not letting the man near my home ever again, James desperately wanted to do more than just that but he had absolutely no intention of saying exactly what it was in front of his son.

"That's not an option, Snape replied. Our best defense at present is that we know what will happen. If we change anything, if Petegrew, suspects anything we will loose our best chance to kill the Dark Lord. You must continue the friendship with the man."

"Should Peter come anywhere near you though Mr. Potter," Snape continued this time clearly speaking to Harry," accidental magic could be easily explained." James noticed his son's wide grin at that particular comment. He had to grin himself, he was sure that the next few months might just prove to be interesting when Wormtail showed up at the door."

"Alright, I will keep my friendship with him for now. When this is all over he will rue the day that we ever became friends."

"Why? What do you plan on doing to him when this is all over?" Harry asked.

James skillfully redirected his son. He was not about ready to tell him any of the things that had gone through his mind since finding out of his friends betrayal.

"Why don't we go see what it is your mother is currently up to?"

Severus, and James, carrying his son, made their way into the Dursley's kitchen.

As they walked into the men discovered Lily with her head laid down on the kitchen table clearly trying to stifle her own tears.

James laid a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. Are your alright Lily? He choked out.

Lily looked up at him with a loving smile, and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh, I'm just fine! All I need is a hug from my sweet baby," She said.

James quickly handed Harry over to Lily, She kissed his forehead. "I love you so much!"

"Severus do you have the polyjuice potion?"

Severus quickly handed the potion over to Lily. "Here it is," He said.

"Thank You Sev."

"Do you think that you could take Harry upstairs and keep him out of sight. Just make sure that Petunia doesn't see him." "I would like to see them myself and James is insistent that I not see them alone."

"Oh joy, what I have always wanted to look after the worlds most infamous troublemaker. Come here Potter! I'm sure we should be able to find something to keep you out of trouble."

"Hey, I'm not a trouble maker trouble usually finds me." Harry defended himself. "If we are trying to hide from Aunt Petunia we should go to my bedroom. The only time anyone goes in there is to discard the toys that Dudley happens to destroy."

Snape grabbed Harry from his mothers arms. "Alright Mr. Potter lets go! I would much rather this whole thing not take all day."

With that Snape proceeded to make his way to the stairs.

James looked in Snape's direction clearly debating about going back after him to get Harry.

"Don't worry about it James, Harry will be just fine with Sev. If you are seriously worried about it you are welcome to stay behind. I don't mind watching the memories by myself."

"No, that's okay,"James replied. "Your right he should be just fine. I know you say your fine with seeing it alone but it really is best that you not see these memory's alone."

"Is it really that bad" Lily asked?

"Unfortunately, Yes! At least I think so."  
"Come on lets get going, James urged his wife.

Knowing that they would not have much more time before Petunia came back through the front door, both James and Lily jumped into their son's most recent memories.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus made his way with Harry up to the top of the stairs. "Okay, Mr. Potter where is this room you were referring to.

"It's right next to the nursery," Harry said. "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never go in there unless it is to discard something that Dudley breaks, or just doesn't want anymore."

"Does your cousin often break things that he should be taking care of?" Snape asked.

"Oh yeah!" All the time, My aunt would take out a whole bag full of discarded items every single week. It was always an amount she was sure she could dispose of without the neighbors getting too suspicious about Dudley's reckless tendency's. Than just before Aunt Marge's visit each year she would rent a moving van fill it up with all kinds of empty boxes. Than she would unload it at the house and tell all the neighbors how Aunt Marge all ways brought so much stuff she always wondered if she was just moving in. On the day Aunt Marge leaves she always packs all of Dudley's trashed Items into the boxes loads it into a moving van and sends it off to the dump. Claiming all the while that it's all just selfish Aunt Marge cluttering her house."

"It sounds like your Aunt will do just about anything to hide something from the neighbors that she doesn't want disclosed."

"Yeah, she'll do just about anything to look good in front of the neighbors. Her and Uncle Vernon both just want them to see the perfect household and nothing else." Harry informed him.

"Than it would seem that your mother's plan may actually be somewhat effective," Snape said more to himself than to Harry.

"What's mom's plan anyway?" Harry inquired.

"You will find that out soon enough Mr. Potter. In the meantime I have some questions I would like to ask you." Snape said before he began using his wand to clear out the cluttered room. He than quickly transfigured the bed which had been a junk yard for old broken toys into a couch and gently sat the boy down on top of it.

"I must ask Mr. Potter did your Aunt and Uncle ever hit you?"

"That is exactly what mom asked me earlier," Harry stated abruptly. Severus knew that this was nothing more then the boys feeble attempt to weasel out of a response. He probably hoped that informing Severus of his conversation with his mother would keep Severus from pursuing a real answer. It wasn't going to work. He would not let it.

"Really Mr. Potter, and what may I ask did you tell her?" Snape continued.

"Well of course they didn't!" Harry was getting defensive again. Severus noticed his eyes were looking anywhere but into his own eyes, He now knew the boy was lying.

"Your lying Potter! You seemed to have forgot that I am an exceptionally skilled occlumens I can always tell when someone is lying to me. Now tell me the truth, Snape said icily. His anger at the Dursley's for the harm he was now discovering done to Lily's child was beginning to radiate from him. He knew he needed to calm down or Potter may just confuse that anger as being directed at him. However, he was finding his ability to calm himself in short supply right now. His memories of his own poor childhood flashing through his mind. He wanted to know more than ever if Potter had experienced the same kind of childhood he had.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, but not often I was always pretty good at ducking away from Aunt Petunia's frying pan. There were a couple of time that her or Uncle Vernon caught me off guard though."

Severus could feel his anger getting even more intense. Snape, knew that with the cherry tone Potter had used at the mention of being able to duck away from his Aunt and Uncle that Potter was hoping to appease him a little. It truly hadn't worked. Snape was angrier than ever. In that very moment Snape could hear the opening of the door downstairs as well as the pitter patter of a woman's feet walking through the house. Clearly, Petunia had just arrived home. Snape wanted more than anything right now to run down the stairs and hex the woman. Unfortunately, that would have to wait. Lily, had a plan, a good plan. She, he knew, had first priority. After she had finished with her awful sister he would have his own say. He would just need to have patience, and wait.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Lily couldn't stop crying. James knew this might happen. Lily was incredibly tough but Harry's memories were enough to make even the strongest of individuals break. James had finished watching his son's memories for a second time about a half an hour ago. Lily, had held it together until the end focusing more on what was actually taking place than her feeling toward it. However, watching lord Voldemort hit her son with a killing curse had been the last straw. She had been sobbing ever since. Only now, did she seem to be calming down.

"Lily, are you alright?" James asked quietly.

"We can't let that happen James! We can't let Lord Voldemort hurt our baby like that again." Lily cried out angrily.

"We won't Lily I won't let it happen." We will protect him this time around." James reassured her, I will not let our son get hit with another killing curse I promise you that. Professor Snape and I already have a plan, and I think it will work. However, we will have lots of things to do in the next three months to insure that it will work.

Lily began quickly wiping the tears from her eyes. Even if we manage that our poor son James he has already been through so much. He's going to remember that forever.

James gave his wife a small reassuring smile. Yes, and because of that he is sure to become a very great wizard. Harry will be all the better for it Lily you will see. Now that we have seen his memories we will be able to help him should he need us. It will be alright you will see.

James watched as Lily dried her eyes and than began pulling out a bottle of polyjuice potion. What's even worse James is he had to deal with my despicable sister on top of all that. Lily, gave an exasperated sigh."I suppose it's about time that I go out there and deal with her." Lily grabbed a piece of hair that she had clearly stored from a sandwich bag in her back pocket. She dropped it into the potion and began lifting it up to her mouth when James grabbed her arm.

"Let, me play the part of Harry Lil's I'd like to do it." James insisted.

"But James, If I let you play the part of Harry I won't be able to confront my sister when the potion wears off." Lily argued.

"Sure you can just go home and rest for an hour, you deserve it. Come back when the potion wears off I promise I won't do anything to the Dursleys, I will leave that to you. The only thing your miss is possibly the look of horror on your sister's face when she thinks her nephew has somehow turned himself into a full grown man."

James couldn't help but smile at his wife's infectious giggle. Clearly he had put a pretty funny picture into her mind.

"You promise that you will do nothing and let me handle my sister on my own." Lily gave her husband a poignant glare as if she was trying to emphasis her point.

"I promise, I really want to do this Lily our son is technically a 17 year old boy caught in a one year old's body. He is not much younger than I am. This will help me understand his perspective a little better."

"Alright take the potion." Lily gave the potion to James and he drank it quickly before she could even think about changing his mind. It just a short period of time James found himself staring up at what appeared to be a giant version of his wife. She quickly picked him up, and than shrank his clothes to fit him.

"So, how does it feel to be a man stuck in the body of a one year old boy James?" Lily asked."

"Completely surreal, you my dear our huge." Lily just rolled her eyes.

"You might want to watch your words prongs it sounds like your trying to dig yourself into a hole you won't be able to get yourself out of."

"Oh, I'll be able to get myself out of it." James replied with a cheeky grin."

"Don't feel so sure of that my dear?" Lily warned.

"Now lets get this over with shall we. It's getting late I'm sure Harry is probably starting to get hungry."

Lily, with James Potter sitting on her hip made her way out of the pensive.

They landed with a thud onto Petunia's kitchen floor.

James watched the door open and Petunia came bounding in to the kitchen.

"What is this about I thought I told you to be gone by the time I got home?" Petunia shouted clearly angry about another disruption in her home. Vernon should be home at any minute."

"I know I told you Petunia that I would be gone by now. Lily said hurriedly but I am afraid that something important came up and it all just took so much longer than we really intended. James, and Severus have already gone on an important mission and I have something I need to do without having to tow Harry along with me. I hate to do this to you but I'm going to need you to watch Harry for the next 3 hours or so. She quickly placed James into Petunia's arms and grabbed the paper sack of items she had purchased at the grocery store that day. Harry is bound to get hungry soon it is almost his supper time. I purchased this baby food at the store for him he can have that if he sounds like he is hungry. If something happens call my phone number I can answer anywhere I go."

"Wait, just a moment you aren't actually planning on leaving your son with me are you?" Petunia said clearly horrified at the idea of having to watch her sisters son for any length of time.

"You'll be perfectly fine Tuney! Besides Harry could use some time getting to know his auntie."

Before Petunia could say another word Lily, disappeared.

"Great! First I have the invasion of the freaks! Here I am now having to play nanny to my sisters freak child. Whats next?"

Suddenly, a loud cry came from the other room, Petunia quickly placed James down onto the kitchen floor and than ran into the living room. She came back shortly carrying in her arms a large blond baby. She placed Dudley in his chair taking strapping him in his place. She then turned to James put her hands on her hips and looked at him. "I don't know what your horrible mother wants me to do with you." I haven't the slightest idea what I am supposed to do with intolerable freaks."

James heard a car door slam from outside. he watched as Petunia opened the kitchen curtain, and peered out the window. She gave a heavy sigh. "Great that's just what I needed right now Vernon's home." It really didn't sound to James that Petunia actually appreciated her husband being home.

Just then the kitchen door flew open and a large burly man came through the door.

Petunia quickly came to great him and gave the man a peck on the cheek.

"How was your day honey?"

"It was great! I managed to sell several drills to a new client. I have reason to believe that he maybe a regular customer." With that Vernon noticed James/Harry sitting quietly on the floor of the kitchen.

"Who is that?" Vernon turned his gaze over to Petunia pointing to the baby on the floor only to look at the pensive. Something else he had clearly never seen before. "What is that?"

"My sister and her husband invaded our house today. I really don't know what that is exactly so its best just to stay away from it." As for the baby on the floor that is my sister's boy. She disappeared before I could tell her that I'm not a glorified babysitter."

James could see Vernon Dursley face become a poignant shade of purple. "What does your sister expect us to do with the little brat?"

"I don't know, replied Patunia. "She wants us to keep an eye on him for the next three hours."

"How dare she expect us to keep an eye on the boy. What if he should do something freaky while she is out?"

"She told me how to get a hold of her if I needed to." Petunia went and grabbed the bag full of baby food that Lily had left for Harry, and started putting the baby food into the kitchen cupboard.

She took the last bit of baby food and opened it up ready to give it to give it to Dudley.

"Then what are we having for super? I'm starved."

"Unfortunately, I wasn't able to prepare anything we may have to just order out. I just got home from spending all day avoiding my sister her husband, and that awful friend of hers I'll call hungry house and order a pizza." Petunia picked up the phone and began to dial. Vernon Dursley then began to approach James who was still sitting on the kitchen floor.

"Did you hear that boy, because of your horrible parents my wife didn't have the time she needed to super." James/Harry cried out as Vernon Dursleys foot connected with his leg. He had to stop himself from doing anything to this despicable man. Instead he knew he had to play his part and do what any typical one year old might do. He began to cry loudly.

"Vernon could you quiet the baby down a bit I'm trying to talk on the telephone they can't here me at all on the other end."

"Fine, I'll quiet the stupid brat." With that Vernon picked up the James opened the door to the cupboard under the stairs and unceremoniously dumped the boy inside. James cried out again this time in very real pain as his head hit hard on the cupboard floor and the cupboard door was slammed shut leaving him in the dark.

Just a half an hour left that's it and than he would be able to make this man pay for all the nasty things he had done to his son while in his absence.

He could hear Petunia talking to her husband through the cupboard door.

"What did you do with the boy Vernon?"

"I put him in the cupboard to stifle the sound."

"Vernon we have to get him out of there if Lily should come back and see him in there she would be sure to do something awful to us."

"Your sister will never know a thing honey. We will just leave him in their for another hour and a half she said she would be gone 3 hours even if she should come back a little early we will have him out by then don't even worry about it."

James sat in the dark cupboard for what seemed like forever during that time he heard the doorbell ring and felt like he could hear his oh so wonderful brother-in-law devouring his super. It made him sick to think that this had been how his son had lived for 10 years. Finally, after what seemed like eternity he could feel his body changing. He grabbed his wand which he knew Lily had stashed in the cupboard before she had left. She should be back at any moment. Thankful that Lily had obviously put some kind of spell on his cloths that would allow them to grow with his body. He heard the distinct pop of someone magically entering into the home. He knew it had to be his wife.

"Lily!"Petunia yelled.

"Where is Harry?" Lily asked.

James took that moment to open the cupboard door.

"He's right in here honey." James declared trying hard to contain his own furry.

"James tell me exactly what they did." Lily said with a clear edge in her voice.

"Essentially, all that really happened was I was kicked and then thrown literally into the cupboard."

Petunia and Vernon stared at James their eyes wide as saucers.

"Lily, what did your husband mean by he was kicked and thrown into the cupboard."

"I had left James with you Petunia not Harry he was disguised as Harry she said while she began to reveal the video camera and levitate it down to where she was at."

"I don't get it why would you even do that?" Petunia asked.

Lily, turned her eyes to her sister and spoke with a furry even James had never seen before.

"We are living in a time of war there is a very real possibility that James and I will not live much longer. I wanted to see what the outcome might be if our son should have to come and live with his only living relatives. If something should ever happen to you or your husband Petunia. Should your son ever be forced to come live with us We would take him in and love him as our own. I left my son in your care for only an hour, one hour and this is how you chose to treat him. How could you? Why couldn't you treat my son, with the same care as you give your own. What exactly have I ever done to you to make you despise me so much."

Petunia was staring at her plate now tears flowing down her cheeks. As Lily opened up the video cassette player and showed her the tape. "This right here Patunia has everything on it that you just did to James. Everything! If for any reason James and I do not make it through this war. Should Harry for any reason be forced to live with you. This tape will be in the possession of a true friend of mine. Should he hear that you are treating my son with any less care than what you treat your own. He will turn this tape into the police. Should he do that all your neighbors will find out what a despicable woman you truly are."

Petunia turned her eyes up to look at Lily. "What makes you so certain that we might have to take your son in?"

"We have just heard word that the most powerfully dark wizard in all of Britain is out for our blood. Should he find us it is certain that we may not survive the attack."

"I promise Lily should something happen to you I will take good care of you son." Petunia said her voice shaking uncontrollably.

"You better!" Lily screamed.

"Along with taking care of our son which I hope will never happen. Snape and I will need the use of your house everyday for the next three months. You will allow us to do so without a word of complaint.

"Why you little..." Vernon Dursley began but was cut off by James' well placed silencing charm.

"What on earth did you do to my husband?"

"I would think you would be excited about not having to listen to the whale." James turned abruptly to find Snape holding his son in his arms. James quickly reached out to grab his son. He felt a strong need to keep him safe right now the best way for him to do that was to just to hold him very close.

"How are you doing buddy?" James said quietly kissing his son's for head.

Harry just looked at James as if contemplating whether or not he should say anything or not.

"James do you think we could go ahead and go? I don't think I can stand to be here another minute." Lily seemed clearly broken by all this."

"Yeah, let's head out." James turned to face Severus. "When could you meet next for those lessons you were referring to?"

" I can meet with you tomorrow same time same place, and Potter don't forget to stop by Hogwarts for you-know-what. The faster we can get rid of those things the better it will be." Severus reminded him.

"Will do! Let's go Lils." James waited a moment as Lily put the video cassette back into the camera and walked toward him. She then grabbed his hand and they left together.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus Snape found himself alone with Vernon and Petunia Dursley. If they thought for one moment that he would just walk out they were in for a bit of a surprise. He was pleased to see that Vernon Dursley was still actively trying to voice his own opinions yet failing miserably. It was more then a little entertaining to watch. Severus pulled out his wand, as he did so he could see his Petunia's eyes widen in object fear.

Severus gave both the Dursley's his best glare. One that would have made the average Hogwarts tremble with fear. It seemed to have the same kind of effect on both Dursley's. Though with Vernon his fear seemed to transfer in to pure anger. No, matter though. Snape knew the despicable muggle was absolutely no match for him.

"So, Mr. Dursley," Snape said in his silky smooth voice. "I hear you enjoy throwing little babies into small cramped cupboards. Do you think that cupboards are nice places for a human being to have to be?"

"What are you getting at Snape? Don't you dare do anything to my husband."

"Oh but your husband seems to think that cupboards are a proper place to put any human being if that is the case then surely he must like to stay in cupboards himself."

With that Snape flicked his wand muttering a spell as he did so. Without much warning Vernon Dursley was thrown into the cupboard under the stairs, locking the door as he did so.

"This door will not unlock until 6 o'clock tomorrow morning. I hope you enjoy yourself Mr. Dursley!" Snape said.

"How dare you! You cannot just leave him in there!"

"Why not?" Snape cried out with pure furry! "He would have left a little boy there all night if given the opportunity. There is no reason he shouldn't have the same done to him."

With that Snape stalked over to the kitchen counter. His robes billowing right behind him. He grabbed his pensive and apparated away.


	8. The Hunt Begins

James, Lily, and Harry appeared abruptly in their home at Godric's Hollow.

"Well, now that that's over its time to get super made. Harry were you able to eat anything at the Dursley's?" Lily asked only to receive puzzled looks from both Harry and James.

"Lily, I was the one playing Harry when you gave his supper to Patunia, even if they had actually fed Harry. I would have been the one getting fed not him." James replied more than a little confused.

"I know that James." I left some food with Severus as well. For the real Harry if he should need it." Lily replied.

"Is that what that was? I thought Snape was just trying to trick me in to taking Varitaserium."

"Now why on earth would he try and do that?" Lily asked.

"I don't know ask him he sure likes to threaten me with it all the time."

"So, you didn't eat at the Dursleys."

"Nope, of course not." Harry said as though he thought it was the strangest thing in the world that he might get the chance to eat something at the Dursleys.

"Alright, I'll whip up something quick for both of you." Lily, walked into they all walked into cast a spell and they all watched as a potato flew over to the table and began pealing itself. Soon, the pots and pans were setting themselves to boil. "Supper should be ready in about a half an hour."

They walked back into the living room only to hear the phone ring.

"Why in the world would Petunia call us now? We just left."

"Oh no, we left Professor Snape at the house!" Harry said.

Lily gave an exasperated sigh and walked over to the desk to pick up the phone. After several moments of intense discussion on Lily hung up. Harry and James both looked in her direction clearly wondering about the conversation was she had just had with her sister.

"What was that about?" James asked.

"Oh apparently Severus locked Vernon Dursley into the cupboard under the stairs. She is wanting me to come back to the house and let him out."

James couldn't help but smirk at that. "Are you going to do that?"

"Not on your life! He can sit there and just muse over his own actions." Lily said.

James could feel his son shaking a bit in his arms.

"Is something wrong, Harry? James asked."

Now not only was his son shaking in his arms but he could see his son's eyes go wide at this particular revelation.

"Uncle Vernon is sure to kill me for this one." Harry felt stupid for feeling that way the rational side of him knew that he probably wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's anymore. He couldn't help but be slightly fearful that in the end he might have to.

James frowned at Harry's answer and he couldn't help but notice his wife do the same.

James held Harry out at arms length and made sure he was looking him straight in the eye.

"Even if for some crazy reason you are forced to go back and live with the Dursleys. Your mom and I have made sure that the Dursleys will think twice before doing anything to you. That's only the worst case scenario though. Your mother and I in will do everything in our power to make sure you will never have to go back to that place alone. Do I make myself clear?" Harry could only nod his head as tears began to form in his emerald green eyes.

James pulled him back in and held him close to his chest. Kissing his son's messy black Hair as he did so. That must of been too much for his son though because now he could hear muffled baby wails coming from Harry's painfully red face.

Lily, quickly came over to join them she put a hand on Harry's back and an arm around James. Lily began toying with the back of her husbands head as she did so.  
"Oh my! James what on earth happened to your head." James knew the moment she had touched it that she had discovered the massive bump on the back of his head. He it had stopped hurting a while ago but her touch had brought back the painful reminder of what had happened at the Dursleys.

James sighed deeply. He couldn't help but wonder what would be the best way of explaining all of this to his already frazzled wife.

"It's nothing!" James could see Lily's face grow stone cold.

"It's nothing! You have a bump on your head the size of a baseball and you want to tell me its nothing! What on earth happened?"

James sighed clearly that had not been the right thing to say to her he was really going to have to try another tactic. He ad heard it said that 'honesty is the best policy' he sure hoped for his wife's sake that this saying would turn out to be true.

"That big fat oaf throw me in the cupboard. When he did I hit my head on one of the floor boards."

Lily's eyes went wide as saucers at this, and Harry's muffled wail came to an abrupt halt, as he looked up at his fathers head. It was almost as if the small boy was trying to find the injury his parents were talking about.

"He threw you in the cupboard! He literally throw you into the cupboard not placed you but threw you!"

Lily's face went completely pale at this! Her sad eyes looking directly at Harry she quickly moved and snatched her baby from his arms. Lily sighed and looked at her husband you shouldn't be holding a baby right now. You could have a possible concussion go sit down I'll go see if I can find the correct potion for you.

"I'm not a baby," Harry interjected.

James could tell Lily was about to break at that blunt statement tears were beginning to form in her eyes and all though he knew his wife was incredibly strong. He also knew that was the one thing she just did not need to hear right now.

"Your always be your mama's baby Harry. It doesn't matter whether your 1 or 100 you will still be our baby!"

James noticed a small smile come across his wife's face.

"You better believe it," Lily kissed her son's forehead. "Now let's go get that potion for your Dad. We shouldn't leave that bump unattended for too much longer."

"What did he mean when he said Uncle Vernon throw him in a cupboard? I wouldn't think he'd be able to do something like that."

James could only hear snippets of Lily's explanation to their so as she took him down the hall. He made his way to the sofa and did just like his wife had suggested. It had been a long and trying day. James didn't really know how much more he could take. considering everything that had happened up to this point he couldn't help but be frightened over what could happen next. As much as he desperately wanted to protect his family he could not help but wonder if what they planned would be enough. He couldn't help but fear that whatever they tried might end in disaster.

Lily walked back into the living room with Harry on her hip and potion in her right hand. "You two have a potions lab just like Professor Snape," Harry said as Lily handed James his potion.

"That's because your mother has an obsession with with making potions. At first she merely did it as a hobby, but recently she started making potions for Saint Mongos."

"Really!" Harry said excitedly. "Maybe I could help you some time." Harry had never been all that great at potions but the prospect of being able to do them whit his mother by his side was too good to be true.

"I'll have to think about that. Really you shouldn't go anywhere near those potions until your at least tall enough to reach the counter." Lily warned him. You are definitely not to go anywhere near them by yourself until then. Do you understand me?" Lily was looking her son squarely in the eye as if to try and drive home the point.

Harry just nodded his head in return.

Lily laid her son down on the couch next to his father. "I will be back I'm going to go check on supper." She walked quietly back into the kitchen leaving her boys behind her.

Harry looked up at his dad who seemed to tower above him. "So you took a poly-juice potion and pretended to be me for a while at the Dursleys. You know you could have just let me do I would have been fine with that." James' eyebrows furrowed at that particular comment.

"What kind of father would I be if I had you stay at the Dursley's by yourself knowing full well that the whole point of it was for them to do something abusive in nature so that we could hang it over their head? No, I will never willingly put you in that kind of situation Harry at least not if I can help it." James picked his son up gently and set him on his lap giving him a light hug in the process. "I promise kid I will do everything within my power to keep you safe."

"Thanks!" Harry whispered. "Just make sure you stay safe as well."

James grinned softly at Harry, "I will prongslet, I promise I will."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

James and Lily, sat quietly on the couch together. It had clearly been a long and trying day for both of them. They had just placed Harry down to sleep for the night. In-spite of his continual protest that he was not a baby and did not in any way shape or form need to go to bed by 8:00pm. His protests were completely ignored and to both his parents relief he was fast asleep within moment of laying him back down in his crib.

"James, what are we going to do?" Lily asked the sorrow in her voice seeping out with every word.

"We are going to Hogwarts first thing tomorrow morning we are going to talk to Professor Dumbledore and we are going to find and then destroy the first of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names' Horcruxes. Then we will go to the Dursleys so that Snape can teach me how to shield my mind. After that we will just have to see." James said abruptly.

"That's not what I meant." Lily said "I mean what are we going to do with our son. We were supposed to be able to raise him from birth. Yet, he is already a seventeen year old in the body of a little baby. How can we possibly raise him now? We've missed out on everything James."

James looked his wife in the eye. "We haven't missed out on everything Lily you cannot look at it that way. We have merely been given a second chance. A second chance to live. A second chance to raise are son. He may very well have the mind of a 17 year old but he still needs his parents. We will just have to handle parenting a little differently with all this in mind. It will work out okay Lily you will see."

"I know, Lily said with a shaky breath. I know it will be okay I just miss my baby already." She got up and walked away. Clearly needing a little space. James couldn't quite decide whether he should give it to her or not.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry opened his eyes the next morning to the sun streaming brightly through his bedroom window. He thought for sure that he would wake up and find that his time with his parents had all been a dream. An amazingly wonderful dream, but a dream nonetheless. He looked around the room and noticed that he was still in his crib. His body still the size of a one year old. Clearly, he had not been dreaming. He stood up in his crib ready to face the day. He sure wished that he could just get himself up and out of this measly contraption. Hmm, he thought. Maybe he could try and climb out himself. He had always been pretty agile. It might work. If he just levitated himself just a bit it might just be okay.

Harry, wasn't exactly sure how accidental magic worked maybe if he just wished something to happen it would. He tried unsuccessfully to magic himself out of the crib. He could only wish right now that he had his wand. He knew what he would have to do if he had one. Harry finally decided that it was high time to give up on exiting the crib magically. He decided instead that it might just be time for him to climb his own way out of it. Harry grabbed the top of the crib and proceeded to try and pull his little body over.

He managed to get his little body up to the point where he was now efficiently straddled over the very top bar. Now was the tough part how in the world was he going to get himself to the ground? Should he merely jump and hope that by doing so he might just land on both feet? Should he go ahead and try to climb down the remainder of the crib bars. Which might be a little to difficult. He had noticed when he began climbing that his small chubby hands could barely fit around those bars. He turned his body slightly and began to maneuver his tiny legs over the side of the rail. Harry reached down to wrap his fingers around the crib only to lose his grip on them. "Ahhh!" He screamed loudly as he began to fall back from his crib!

Harry only slightly heard the word Wingardianleviosa coming from his bedroom door. He could feel his body become feather light as he was lifted into the air and placed into the arms of a clearly furious red head.

"Harry James Potter, What on earth do you think you were doing?" His mother asked.

"I out bed." Oh great! Harry thought I'm back to using three syllable words again. The lack of wording didn't seem to bother his mother any though.

"The next time you decide you need to get out of bed try calling someone. That's what the baby monitor is for." Lily ordered.

"Sorry!" Harry had to apologize his mother was looking a little scary for him at the moment.

"Just try and remember for next time." Lily answered.

"Let's go we need to get ready once breakfast is over we will all head to Hogwarts and see if we can locate the diadem from your memories." Then we will have to go back to the Dursley's so your father can practice Occlumency lessons with Severus."

Harry looked at his mother completely surprised by the last statement. His Dad wanted to learn Occlumency from Snape. Was he on a suicide mission or something. What could that possibly be about?

"Why?"

"Why are we going to Hogwarts?" Lily asked. Harry shook his head indicating that this was not what he meant.

"Why is your father taking Occlumency lessons?"

"es" Harry voiced.

"He said it's necessary for Snapes plan to work. We need to make sure that Voldemort can't read our minds. I haven't talked to Severus about it yet but I want him to teach me as well!" Lily explained to him. As she walked over to his dresser and began pulling out some clothes for him to wear.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

After a hearty breakfast the James Potter made his way over to the fireplace in hopes of talking to Professor Dumbledore. He hoped that they would be able to make it into Hogwarts today. Now would certainly be the best time for it.

After throwing the powder into the fire he stuck his head into the fire searching for Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore are you there?"

James finally spotted the Professor at the far corner of his office His head now turned to look directly at him.

"James Potter what a pleasant surprise. For what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was just wondering if it would be okay for Lily, Harry and I to come in to Hogwarts. Their are a few things in the school of vital importance that we would like to find."

"Certainly, come on through we can discuss this in my office." Albus replied.

"Alright, Albus we will join you in a second just let me fetch Lily and Harry first."

James quickly exited the fireplace, than abruptly turned himself around, only to find his wife and son directly behind him.

"So, What did he say?" Lily asked.

"He told us to join him in his office. Let's go! Lady's first!

"Thanks my dear," Lily replied.

She grabbed a bundle of powder and with Harry nustled safely in her arms she began her now authorized journey into Hogwarts School.

James than quickly followed after her.

He landed expertly into Professor Dumbledore's spacious office.

"Would anyone want a gumdrop? They are quite delicious."

Harry reached for the small piece of candy which Professor Dumbledore handed over generously.

"Ah! I knew I'd get at least one taker." Professor Dumbledore exclaimed happily.

"What about the two of you? Would you like one?" He asked again.

"That's alright professor Professor we're I don't need one." Lily said.

"Sure I don't mind if I do," replied James. Grabbing a hand full for himself when Professor Dumbledore held out the bowl.

"James, really!" Lily said clearly annoyed.

"What?" He asked his mouth now full of gumdrops, now though slightly confused at what his wife could be so upset about.

"Professor it is vitally important that we find a particular artifact that we both believe could be found hidden away in this school. Would it be okay for James and I to go around the school now and look for it?" Lily asked.

"May I asked what it is you are looking for?" The professor asked.

"We would like to find Rowina Ravenclaw's Diadem."

James saw the professor straiten up at those words. They clearly had his attention now.

"You think the Diadem is here? If you think it's here then your welcome to look on one condition and one condition only."

James smirked, "and just what might that be exactly."

"If you find it don't you dare leave this school without showing it to me first."

"You've got our word professor."

"Shall we go my lady!" James put out his hand trying to be as most gentlemanly way possible.

Lily couldn't help but chuckle at the silly gesture. "Yes, we shall my dear sir!" She said trying to play along with her husband. She took his arm and the walked together out of the professors office.

"Alright, Harry remind me again where exactly do we need to go?"

"even foo" Harry replied James thought he understood what he was trying to say but thought it might be best if he clarified.

"So, it's on the seventh floor."

"es" Harry confirmed.

With that the Potters made their way up to the seventh floor corridor. It wasn't until they got to the picture of Barnabus the Barmy that Harry started to try and notify his parents of what they needed to do at this point. Harry looked at the area across from that particular tapestry.

"alk hee times ast the oor." Harry said.

"Ya know I think the next time I see Snape I'm going to have to make sure he teaches me the spell he cast on you yesterday. That was clearly pretty useful."

"Oh come on James you remember in his memories he walked passed this area 3 times! That is probably what he is referring too.

Harry closed his eyes and was clearing concentrating hard as they walked by the corridor.

On the 3rd pass a door suddenly appeared.

"Is that it?"

"es!"

"Alright, lets go ahead and go in then."

James opened the door and walked inside. This was one place he and his friends had clearly never discovered during their Hogwarts years. What he saw was nothing more than what seemed to be a humongous storage room. Towers of stuff seemed to have accumulated in various places all around the room.

"Alright, James I think we are looking for a cabinet the Diadem should be close to it.

"at ay." Harry said he pointed forward into the closest alleyway.

They walked forward taking in the enormity of the room.

"Ha, look at this place Lil's this would be one room at Hogwarts completely worth going through. Just imagine what kind of things you might find in this room."

The couple came to a stuffed troll Harry pointed to right "go ight!"

They turned to the right and kept going until they had made their way to a broken cabinet.

"It's got to be around here somewhere James. In the memory it was on top of that large cupboard over there."

James' eyes scanned the area landing on something that looked to him like a large tiara.

"Is that it kid?" He said pointing directly at the object in question.

"es," Harry acknowledged.

James looked around hoping that he might be able to find a bag or something to put the object in. He didn't know much about Horcruxes and he wasn't about ready to just pick it up with his own hands.

James did a double take he was absolutely sure he had looked directly in that area before, but this time he did see the bag he was looking for. He grabbed it.

"Lil's why don't you head back to the troll I'll be there in a moment." James instructed.

He couldn't remember it having done anything to Harry in his memories, but he would rather play it safe then be sorry.

He quickly levitated the object into the bag and quickly followed his wife and son.

It was only a matter of moments before the Potters found themselves again, outside of Professor Dumbledore's office.

James knocked on the door letting the professor know of their return to his office.

"James your back! How did it go?" The professor asked as they walked together into his office.

"We found it professor its right here." James said levitating the diadem out of his bag. "I wouldn't touch it though just in case."

"This diadem has been missing for hundreds of years James. How on earth did you know where to find it?"

James blushed how on earth was he going to explain that one?

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that professor. Just know we had good source notify us of its location and it's important we take this with us." James answered him.

"I understand James!" The professor looked at him as though he were searching for the real answers himself.

"Please, know James that you can trust me to help you with whatever it is you are doing?"  
"I know sir, Thank you! I will if it comes down to it but for now we need to keep it as mostly just a family matter." James told him.

James quickly placed the diadem back into the bag.

"I think it's time for us to go professor. Thank you so much for allowing us to do this." Lily added, making her way over to the fireplace.

James quickly followed her! "Yes, Professor we appreciate your help right now. Have a wonderful day!"

"You too, my dear boy!"

With that Lily throw the powder back into the fireplace and made her way back home. James quickly following behind her.


End file.
